Experiencia Futura
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Kyoya viaja accidentalmente al futuro donde una serie de situaciones extrañas se desatan mientras su corazón es conquistado por quien menos pensaba. Asco de sumary y titulo, pero es mi primer fic de la serie, denle una oportunidad :3 TYL27! X 18, si, Kyoya de uke. M, por ciertas cosas destinadas a pasar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, mi nombre es Ariasu **(✿◠‿◠)/** y este es mi primer fic de KHR, extrañamente es 2718, más precisamente TYL27 x 18, se me ocurrió por un doujin que vi, aunque no recuerdo el nombre, donde Kyoya viaja al futuro y conoce al Tsuna de allí, claro que aquí es muy diferente **(o ܫ o)

**No sé por qué, pero en verdad tenía ganas de escribir y esto salió, espero que a alguien le guste. Y sí se preguntan porque Hibari de uke, es porque amo a Kyo-chan de uke, tan tiernito ** o(≧ω≦)o

**En fin, no entretengo, si a alguien le gusta, estaría muy agradecida de que dejaran comentarios, con sus dudas, sugerencias, etc., etc. **(o^ｰ^)o

**DISCLAIMER: ningún personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la fabulosa Akira Amano-sensei ****ヽ****(^o^ ) ****yo hago esto sin fin de lucro y solo por amor al arte de la escritura (^**ܫ**^)/**

**ADVERTENCIAS: por ahora nada preocupante, pero en el futuro hard lemon o(*¬*)o**

**NOTAS: nada, espero lo disfruten.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

_CAPÍTULO I: Llegada al futuro._

Era un típico día en la secundaria Namimori, con la calma momentánea cubriendo todo el entorno de nuestros protagonistas.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido por Tsuna y próximo jefe de la mafia Vongola miraba la pizarra sin entender nada, a varios asientos frente a él estaba Gokudera Hayato, su autoproclamad mano derecha, Gokudera le hacía señas diciéndole la respuesta, pero Tsuna no se enteraba de nada.

La verdad es que estar en la escuela después de mucho tiempo en el futuro era reconfortante de cierta manera, ya no tendría que preocuparse por Byakuran nunca más… o eso deseaba.

Pero como le es costumbre al joven Vongola las cosas siempre pueden tomar un giro inesperadamente esperado, y justo cuando las clases terminaron de la nada salió Lampo junto con I-pin y Reborn, los dos primeros ya comenzaban a jugar a su alrededor, Gokudera trataba de detener a la "vaca estúpida" y Yamamoto reia como siempre ante los juegos de los niños, Tsuna suspiro cansinamente para después sonreír, viendo a todos reír alegres después de volver a Namimori del pasado, estaba contento de que Kyoko y Haru y los demás estuvieran a salvo y de alguna manera se entusiasmaba con el futuro, después de todo, dejando a un lado las cajas de armas y los anillos entre otras cosas un poco preocupantes, Tsuna se sentía feliz de que cuando fuera un adulto y tomará el control de los Vongola (cosa que seguía sin hacerle gracia) estaba feliz al ver que sería un buen adulto y un hombre maduro…

Reborn lo pateo en la cara, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo Tsuna, Lambo salió corriendo con bombas? ¡No te estés haciendo el tonto y anda! –Reborn lo volvió a patear.

Tsuna se quejó, pero al oír las explosiones se alarmo, sí Lambo seguía haciendo eso la furia de Hibari seria monumental.

Rápidamente trataron de atrapar a Lambo, el cual se daba aires de grandeza. Cuando ya lo tenían de la nada apareció el presidente del comité de disciplina, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna gimió de pánico nada más ver su mirada amenazante.

Kyoya saco sus tonfas, dispuestos a "morderlos hasta la muerte", pero Lambo tropezó cuando Kyoya se aproximaba y la bazuca de los 10 años cayó sobre Kyoya y con un fuerte "BOOM" desapareció el Kyoya de 16 años y apareció un Kyoya adulto de 26 años.

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

Cuando la nube de humo rosada desapareció Kyoya se encontraba en un baño, uno grande y lujoso, con acabados de plata y oro y una tina del tamaño de una pequeña piscina, los azulejos parecían más bien de mármol y había columnas al estilo romano.

Kyoya estaba en la bañera, su ropa estaba completamente mojada, frunció el ceño enojado, esos estúpidos herbívoros se la pagarían muy caro. Eso era claro.

Salió lentamente sintiendo el agua escurrir y la ropa más pesada de lo habitual.

Se preguntó dónde estaría su futuro yo, sabía que al parecer vivía en una casa tradicional japonesa anexada a la base del herbívoro, pero esto claramente no tenía ni una pisca de oriental. Se quedó pasmado al ver un gran espejo y un león de oro. Le desagrado, quizá a alguien le gustase esa decoración lujosa, pero a él no, en definitiva, prefería las cosas tradicionalmente japonesas.

Pensó si debería sacarse la ropa y ponerla a secar, o permanecer mojado y esperar a que los 5 dichosos minutos acabasen para regresar y morder a esos idiotas hasta la muerte.

Pero antes de tomar una decisión la gran puerta se abrió y por allí entro Sawada Tsunayoshi de 25 años.

-Mira Kyoya, traje ropa y… -se quedó pasmado al ver que su guardián de la nube era 10 años menor… y luego esquivo rápidamente las tonfas del chico, cuyo propósito eran golpearlo hasta la muerte.

Pero no en vano Tsuna era el jefe, tenía más experiencia y claramente más habilidad que el niño frente a él, y con una llave un tanto difícil y aplicando fuerza en las muñecas del adolescente logro hacer que tirará sus tonfas y lo inmovilizo.

Suspiro- no recordaba que eras tan violento –Hibari se estremeció por el aliento cálido del adulto en su oreja, ¡diablos!

Era un tantititito sensible allí.

-Pero mírate, estas mojado, es la bazuca –dijo, no pregunto- ven a tu habitación, veré si te encuentro ropa.

-Déjame herbívoro –forcejeo un instante.

-Sólo con la condición de que cuando lo haga no te me lanzaras.

-No tengo porque obedecerte… ¡agh! –Kyoya se recrimino soltar el gemido de dolor, él estúpido ese había apretado fuertemente sus muñecas y en un segundo ya lo estaba cargando como costal de papas, trato de golpearlo, pero Tsunayoshi de alguna manera lo había inmovilizado temporalmente.

Kyoya ardía en rabia, definitivamente este herbívoro ya no viviría, cuando fuera al pasado, definitivamente ¡lo mataría hasta la muerte!

Trato de calmarse, pero con el temperamento que se carga no fue tarea fácil. Así que decidió observar el lugar. Era realmente elegante y por los muebles y otros objetos, también caro. Todo parecía brillar en color dorado, una alfombra de terciopelo rojo, cuadros muy pintorescos y algunas armaduras y jarrones finos, se preguntó un instante si a Sawada le gustaría una vida tan ostentosa. Ahora comprendía un poco más el hecho de que viviera prácticamente en otro lado.

Al mirar por una ventana vio que era de noche y también vio un hermoso paisaje a la luz de la luna, un gran bosque y un gran lago brillaban hermosa y palatinamente, dándole un aspecto mágico. Kyoya se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso, seguro era culpa del castaño que le pegaba su estupidez.

Volteo al otro lado y vio un salón sostenido por columnas romanas, también dorado, pero no había nada particularmente interesante allí.

Finalmente Tsunayoshi se detuvo frente a unas gigantescas puertas, las cuales abrió con una mano, Kyoya aprovecho para tratar de, cof, cof, tener oportunidad de atacarlo alejándose de él, no huir, claro que no. Pero Tsuna, pareciendo saber lo que pensaba, tomo esa extraña postura inmovilizadora, se preguntó si sería la tal "súper intuición", a la cual, momentos después, maldijo.

Segundos después sintió la cálida y mullida alfombra, el herbívoro lo había soltado y estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Te pondría en la cama, pero _tú_ sabes que _tú_ la odias así –le sonrió burlón.

Kyoya enrojeció de ira reprimida, ¿quién se creía ese idiota para dirigirse así a él?, no importaba que papel tuviera, era imperdonable.

Se levantó para golpearlo con sus tonfas, cuando noto que ese idiota no las había traído. Pero antes de un pensamiento más una toalla le cayó en la cara, seguida por las grandes manos del adulto, el cual le secaba el cabello, Kyoya volvió a enrojecer, claramente de ir, no por ningún otro motivo.

-Tranquilo Kyoya, no te hare daño, ¿quieres relajarte? –le pregunto cansinamente mientras le desabotonaba la camiseta mojada.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sawada Tsunayoshi? –pregunto sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño, el adulto se parto unos mechones de cabello largo hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-¿Qué crees tú?

Una vez fuera la camiseta y los pantalones, Tsuna comenzó a secarlo

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero de alguna manera no puedo detenerme –dijo despreocupadamente.

Kyoya se preguntó cuánto faltaba para que acabaran el tiempo y regresará a patearlos, pues queriéndolo o no, la voz madura del castaño le detenía de golpearlo, tal vez por el leve tono autoritario.

Una vez seco Tsuna le abotono una camiseta que le quedaba muy grande, le llegaba a medio muslo.

Este tenía una pose pensativa, con una mano en su barbilla y la otra en el codo, dándole un aire maduro.

-Mmmm, creo que no te vez mal, pero no puedes acompañarnos _así_ –Kyoya enrojeció, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, definitivamente quería meter su cabeza en la bañera-piscina, además la palabra "así" le sonó muy sugestiva.

-Bueno, le diré a Genobeffa que ponga esto a secar y traeré ropa de lambo, seguro te queda –decía distraídamente, tomando las aun mojadas prendas de Kyoya.

-Volveré en un rato al pasado –le dijo seguro, tratando de cubrirse con esa camiseta, se sentía expuesto.

-Ya paso media hora –le dijo y se fue.

Kyoya entonces pensó que era como cuando los herbívoros desaparecieron, se supone que los efectos de la bazuca duraban un rato, pero si duraban más entonces era seguro de que no regresaría hasta sabe Dios cuando.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó en ¿su cama? Era suave y mullida y tenía la fragancia de los crisantemos, sonrió nostálgico, pero en seguida reprimió la sonrisa, sonrojado.

Así que mientras el herbívoro inútil… o quizá ya no tanto, volvía el miro su habitación.

Era más grande que el baño, la cama se encontraba a algunos escalones del suelo, muy grande, como para un rey, y esponjosa, con sábanas blancas y una cobija roja. Un enorme ropero, un escritorio frente a la gran ventana donde aparecía otro hermoso paisaje, esta vez una cascada a la distancia y un jardín florido, se enojó consigo mismo por ese vista, cuando fuera a vivir allí definitivamente escogería otra habitación.

Se sorprendió pensando en cómo sería su vida allí, justo cuando definitivamente había decidido que o seguiría a los Vongola, pero su yo futuro estaba allí querría decir que de todas formas los aceptaba, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior, mientras seguía mirando la habitación, también era dorada y había algunos cuadros, reconoció en seguida un paisaje de su querida Namimori.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, era el tipo que solía ver, se referían a él como "Lambo adulto" tenía un ojo cerrado, pero ciertamente si su mente no fallaba, era el mocoso que le arrojo la bazuca que lo envió allí.

-Te traje la… ¡gya! –empezó a hablar calmado y elocuente, pero Kyoya trataba de golpearlo, a lo que tiro la ropa y salió huyendo.

Kyoya iba a ir a perseguirlo, olvidando su casi desnudez. Pero unas fuertes y grandes manos se aferraron a sus muñecas, era de nuevo Tsuna, el cual suspiraba pesadamente.

-Sabes Kyoya, me gustaría que dejaras esa actitud violenta, nadie te va a lastimar

Kyoya se desencajo con eso, ¿qué quería decir con "nadie" y "lastimar"? ¿creen que podrían? Aunque estuvieran los 10 años de diferencia él no perdería.

Pero después de forcejear un rato con el castaño se rindió.

-Así me gusta, los niños deben se obedientes a sus mayores… ¡ey! ¡Basta! ¡No te muevas como serpiente! –y es que tras esas palabras Kyoya tenía más ganas de golpearlo.

Pero en un movimiento brusco que hizo para zafarse cayó en una pose extraña con el adulto.

Estaba él bajo Tsunayoshi, con poca ropa, las piernas abiertas donde se situaba el otro, sus muñecas apresadas por las manos del otro y la cara del adulto en su pecho.

Se sonrojo violentamente, pero de la ira claro, que vergüenza ni que ocho cuartos, era ira.

Tsuna levanto la cara y se miraron a los ojos, Kyoya se estremeció ante esa mirada, era extraña… depredadora.

Tsuna se le acercó al oído y le susurro ¿sensualmente?

-Cómo te gusta provocarme, ne, Kyoya –y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Kyoya gimió, como escribí ante (?), él era sensible, allí, se sonrojo más y luego la boca del adulto devoraba la suya…

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Solo bromeo Kyoya –le dijo, sonriéndole amablemente y levantándolo del suelo, le tendió la ropa ante la cara estupefacta del guardián de la nube.

-Vístete, la cena estará lista en seguida, Mirella pasará a escoltarte, ah, es una mujer joven, es hermana de Paola –se golpeó la frente con la mano- que tonto, no conoces a Paola, es una mujer morena de cabello largo azabache- Te explicaremos lo que pasa abajo, chao

Kyoya abrazo la ropa, dejándose caer en el piso, su corazón le dolía extrañamente y sintió unos impulsos locos de llorar, lo cual suprimió, no entendía nada de esto, pero decidió vestirse.

Quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Y aquí el sensual (?) final del primer capítulo, espero que a alguien le gustase **(๑◡๑)**, espero no fuera demasiado largo **Y(_､)Y ﾋｪｪ!** Pero si a alguien le gusto déjeme comentarios per favore~ **(ＴＴ▽ＴＴ）

**Si a alguien le gustaría un TYL x Kyo- chan en este fic, entonces hágamelo sabes, aunque le principal es Tsu-kun , en fin, espero les gustará.**

**Hasta pronto y Chaossu~ **(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas bellas personas que me dejaron un comentario o(/)o, solo por ustedes lo continúe enseguida -w-**

**Este capi es…, bueno salen los demás vongolas y una sorpresa, el fic se viene con trama, una aventura, que piensan de eso? Les gustaría leerlo?**

**En fin no les distraigo más, adelante con la lectura… aguas si eres diabética (?)**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

_CAPÍTULO II: encuentro ¿mágico?_

Kyoya se puso la camiseta blanca y en pantalón negro, se irrito al ver que le quedaba un poco grande. Maldito herbívoro (Lambo) ¿cómo se atrevía a medir más que él?, lo mordería hasta la muerte. Se puso los zapatos y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo el traje que definitivamente odiaba, especialmente por un horrible olor a perfume.

Como Hibari es un fan de las reglas y normas vestía adecuadamente sin importar cuánto odiara esa ropa.

Una vez puesta la ropa en orden se preparaba para salir, cuando al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer con el puño arriba, preparada para tocar, hizo una reverencia.

-Signore mi perdoni (señor perdóneme) –dijo ella, pero Kyoya no le entendió, después de todo no hablaba mucho italiano.

Arqueo una ceja.

Era una mujer morena de cabello largo azabache, quizá sería una de las hermanas que Sawada le envió.

La mujer lo vio con curiosidad, vestía un delicado vestido de maid como los que sus subordinados solían ver.

- Oh, chapisco, il giovane giapponese (oh, ya veo, el joven es japonés) –murmuro la mujer- eh… wa-wathashi wa Mirella, anata-sama dainingurūmu ni aruite yo (soy Mirella, le acompañare al comedor) –dijo sonriéndole.

Kyoya asintió sin ganas de hablarle a la italiana, aunque infantilmente por un segundo, imagino que le hablaba en un fluido japonés, nada más para ver la cara que ponía, pero borro en seguida esa manera de pensar, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿desde cuándo pensaba tan infantilmente?

-Koshirae kudasai Kokyaku-sama (por favor por aquí invitado.) –Kyoya siguió a la mujer, de nuevo al dorado y lujoso corredor por lugares también dorados, tanto de ese color lo ponía de malas.

Al ir por escaleras vieron a una mujer parecida a la que le acompañaba.

- Mirella, il signor voleva parlare con te, che si dovrebbe per l'ospite... (Mirella, el señor quería hablar contigo, para que fueras por el invitado...) –dijo en un irritante italiano, la mujer se le acerco, Kyoya retuvo el impulso de golpearla- oh, è vero?, è molto carino e piccolo come una bambola (oh, ¿es él?, es muy lindo y pequeño como un muñequito) –dijo esa mujer, y Kyoya inexplicablemente se sintió ofendido.

- sorella di distensione, il signor me che ha un carattere violento come l'inferno (detente hermana, el señor me ha dicho que tiene un carácter violento del infierno) –la otra mujer parecía regañar

- Ah, ho capito, ma non crede che assomiglia signor Hibari? (oh, entiendo, pero, ¿no creer que se parece al señor Hibari?) –comento la otra mujer pensativa.

Kyoya se retiro silenciosamente, le molestaba esa conversación, obviamente hablaban de él, y eso le molestaba mucho, especialmente por qué no entendía mucho de lo que decían, cuando regresará obligaría a Dino a enseñarle italiano, así cuando conociera a esas mujeres les diría una o mil cosas que pensaba de ellas.

Y de una y otra manera Kyoya terminó en el jardín de flores, con una gran variedad de estas.

Kyoya aspiro el dulce aroma de las flores, no le disgustaban en absoluto, pero no dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Camino hasta las flores pensando en cómo dar con alguien, esa estúpida mansión era ridículamente enorme, y casi todos los pasillos se parecían, la culpa la tenía el que construyo esa porquería, él no, y no estaba perdido, solo que los demás construyeron todo donde no iba.

Refunfuño sentándose en las flores y viendo la luna, ese era un lugar bonito para dormir y pronto se durmió, arrullado por el sonido tranquilizante del agua.

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

Sintió una suave caricia en su cara, se sentía bien, el aroma de las flores, lo como del césped, el arrullo del agua y esa mano en su mejilla tan cálida y suave, era como un sueño y Kyoya se sorprendió de lo increíble que se sentía…

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

La estancia era elegante y sobria, destellante de dorado, así era la mansión, se le conocía como "El oro de Vongola", una mansión hecha hace mucho tiempo por uno de los jefes Vongola que brillaba destellante, no era exactamente utilizada por las generaciones venideras, pero siendo el oro un material resistente, mesclado con unos componentes extras el "oro de congola" se convirtió en una base ofensiva, pues cada parte de ella podría recubrirse con cualquier tipo de llama, perfecta para que los guardianes de las generaciones venideras pudieran cubrirse en sus paredes, perfectos escudos de llamas niebla, nube y lluvia; o ser una lanza, recubierta del rayo, tormenta y el cielo, además de contar con una habitación recubierta de la llama del sol, una mansión perfecta. Cuando una amenaza llegará a los Vongola esta casa sería la encargada de proteger a la familia, o darles todo el tiempo para pensar y definirse. El término "oro de Vongola" no era en sí la casa recubierta del dorado, sino que era la máxima defensa-ofensiva, perfeccionada cada año y cada generación, en constante cambio… Y una vez más sus paredes, escondidas en una lugar que no sería capaz de encontrarse fácilmente, especialmente cuando la niebla y la nube la recubren, la decima generación Vongola se reunía en ella, buscando un refugio temporal a la nueva amenaza.

En la estancia, antigua con una enorme mesa rectangular, un candelabro sublime y un sinfín de detalles y decorados, en esa mesa enorme estaban 5 hombres y una mujer, ni una persona más, aunque uno de ellos era un niño, muy joven a decir verdad.

Cuatro eran de cabellera oscura, de esas dos azuladas, las otras dos negras, los otros dos de cabellos platinos, miradas de colores diferentes, con miradas de diferentes colores, vestidos sobriamente con trajes negros de los mejores diseñadores. La posición era tensa, mientras esperaban al jefe, al Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

La puerta fue abierta, esperaron expectantes, pero no era el jefe, era su ex-tutor, el asesino a sueldo número uno, Reborn, usaba un traje fino negro con una camiseta amarilla y un sombrero a juego.

-¿Dónde está Juudaime? –pregunto la mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato, el guardián de la tormenta.

-Está lidiando con su estupidez –dijo calmado el adulto.

-Kufufu~ -rio el hombre de largo cabello azulino y mirada heterocromatica, su ojo derecho, color rojo con la habilidad de los seis reinos, Rokudo Mukuro, el guardián de la niebla.

-No te rías idiota, esto es serio –riño Gokudera.

-Maa, maa, cálmate Gokudera –dijo tranquila y sonrientemente el guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi, pelinegro y piel morena, una cicatriz en su barbilla.

-Es verdad, hay que estar calmados al extremo –respondió entusiasta y con fuego en los ojos el peliblanco de cicatriz en la ceja, Sasagawa Ryohei, el guardián del sol.

-Esto es tan aburrido, preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas –susurro tranquilamente Lambo, el chico que estaba cansado de haber corrido, escapando del loco ese, con su típico ojos cerrado, el guardián del relámpago.

-Ah todo esto –pensó Yamamoto en voz alta- ¿qué está haciendo Tsuna?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que le hables con respeto? –dijo Gokudera perdiendo la paciencia.

Reborn sonrió con su tan típica sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno, está empecinado con atrapar una nube – y todos entendieron la posición en este juego.

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

Tsuna buscaba por todas partes a su pequeño guardián de la nube, comenzaba a desesperarse. Las dos mujeres "encargadas" de la sencilla tarea de llevarlo a la sala especial de la reunión se disculpaban una y otra vez por su estupidez. Pero eso a Tsuna no le importaba, la casa y los alrededores a 10 kilómetros al menos era seguro, pero ¿qué pasaba si esa testaruda nube quería perderse en el horizonte?, ¿y si de alguna manera alguien había logrado infiltrarse?, eran muchas cosas que pensaba, busco en cada cuarto a los lugares que el menor frecuen… pero que estúpido era, claro que no estaría allí, el menor en sui vida había pisado esos cuartos. Golpeo su frente con la mano fuertemente, pero ¿qué estaba tan mal en él? últimamente estaba cometiendo muchos errores sin saber por qué… no, si que lo sabía, la culpa de que fuera tan tonto a lo Dino era que Kyoya lo tenía preocupado, el Kyoya de su época, y ahora el de 10 años atrás lo preocupaba. Ya lo regañaría luego, ¿cómo se le ocurría pasearse libremente por allí?, no es que Hibari fuera débil, que va, si ese niño podría bien con alguna de las amenazas, siempre que fueran mínimas, pero no podía ir por allí a sus ansias, no cuando el peligro amenazaba.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las cosas que le gustaban a Kyoya, esperando que los gustos que conocía fueran parecidos a lo de antes. Juzgando por la hora y el lugar donde estaban, además de que Kyoya se perdería y sin duda trataría de salir a campo abierto (donde se sentía más fuerte) la única opción que venía a él, ayudada por la súper intuición, la respuesta llego, el lugar donde a veces Kyoya dormía, el jardín de flores frente a la ventana de la nube.

Se dirigió rápidamente, deshaciéndose del abrigo, estaba acalorado por el ejercicio de buscar, y se lo arrojo a la cara a un sirviente y salió a respirar el aire frio del oscuro jardín.

Tomo un poco el aire que se escapaba jadeante y una vez recuperado camino y su corazón de acelero.

El guardián más violento que tenia se encontraba apacible y adorablemente durmiendo entre las flores.

Una mano al lado de su cabeza y la otra en su estomago, los pétalos de las flores que habían volado por las brisas otoñales cubrían delicadamente algunas partes del cuerpo del adolescente, mientras su car parecía adorable y el murmullo del viento y el canto del agua daban una escena por demás pacifica.

Tsuna sonrió dulcemente y se sentó junto al menor, y sin poder esperar más comenzó a acariciar su suave mejilla, coloreada de rojo por el aire frio.

Tsuna exhalo su aliento en un suspiro indescifrable, el moreno comenzaba a removerse y sin esperar más beso los suaves labios del chico en un momento mágico y cursi, con las estrellas destellantes y la hermosa luna llena de octubre iluminándoles la escena a ellos, pues la noche estaba casi nublada, y las luciérnagas inexplicablemente salieron a jugar con las flores mientras la brisa movía perezosamente las plantas y los cabellos de los hombres y las cigarras les convidaban una música tranquila… un beso mágico en un lugar mágico...

El beso suave y tierno poco a poco se torno apasionado, pronto una lucha de lenguas se desato, Hibari se aferro de los hombros de Sawada y este puso su mano en la nuca para atraerlo, una mano de Hibari yacían en la tierra, sirviendo de soporte, al poco la de Tsuna le hizo compañía, entrecerrándose por encima de esta. Hibari cerró sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba estúpidamente, se sentía como colegiala, pero demonios, ese beso se sentía demasiado bien para ser real. Se separaron por falta de aire y volvieron a juntar sus labios, Kyoya participo un poco más en el beso, aunque un poco inexperto, cosa que Tsuna disfruto enormemente, esa inocencia que sabia su ahora joven guardián tenia.

La escena parecía mágica totalmente, y también eterna, pues una y otra vez se besaron con mucho cariño, Kyoya se sentía tan fuera e carácter, pero pensó que la actitud dulce y acaramelada de Tsunayoshi le pegaba totalmente, pero a él no, no a ese violento joven, y aunque deseaba asestarle un porrazo por atrevido, se sentía incapaz de terminar la mágica escena, ese maldito herbívoro lo había encantado.

Pronto sintió su cuerpo ir hacia atrás, se aferro de nuevo a los hombros, con ambas manos, y sintió la fresca y cómoda hierva en su espalda, cabeza, piernas.

Sawada se inclino más en él, el beso profundo seguía sin detenerse, Hibari sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, no alcanzaba a comprender esos sentimientos jamás experimentados, solo sabía que se sentía estupendo y se dejaba llevar.

Se separaron una vez más, unidos únicamente por un hilo de saliva que Sawada rompió relamiendo los labios del más bajo.

Todo lo bueno termina, incluido ese mágico momento pues los rayos retumbaban, amenazando con lluvia al pueblo y sus cercanías.

Tsuna tomo suavemente las manos del ofuscado joven, su semblante se veían confundido y su ceño fruncido. Lo levanto lentamente, asegurándose de que el otro no tratara de atacarlo y una vez de pie la lluvia comenzó.

Perfecto, pensó Kyoya, no tenía ni una hora que se había secado.

Sawada volvió a tomar su mano, pero esta vez sintió una descarga eléctrica totalmente extraña. El otro lo jalaba mientras le sonreía hablándole del mal tiempo que tendrían, pero Hibari estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se sentía totalmente ajeno y su pecho se sentía demasiado extraño, de una forma que jamás había sentido, en una mescla no identificable, era… ¿agradable?, no lo sabía, pero no deseaba que ese herbívoro soltara su mano…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado cursi? Díganme su opinión TT^TT, no sé porque, pero se me antojo escribir algo así, la idea que tenia era que Tsuna se llevaría una paliza por atreverse a tocar a Hibari, pero qué tal esto? Mejor?, peor?, cursi?, de cualquier forma me alegro mucho que esto gustará, me hacen muy feliz (w)**

**Les gustaría otro personaje por Kyoya? Aunque sea para (perdonen la palabra) joder?, hay, me siento niña buena u.u, pero bueno, odio decir groserías, salvo a la hora de escribir, eso es diferente porque siento que redacto algo que vi y quiero que este lo más real posible X3, odio decir palabrotas u.u, bueno, a veces digo "maldición", según mi padre es peor que las groserías, pero es culpa de Romano (hetalia), ya me lo pego **

**En fin, comentarios?, dudas?, sugerencias?, lo que sea será bien recibido (^w^)**

**Chao (^o^)/ Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, lamento la espera, es que me enferme *cof cof*, y onii-chan es tan sobre protector que no me dejo acercarme a un aparato electrónico hasta mejorar , y luego pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que ya termine el anime (me siento vacía), y creo que el capi está un poco flojo, pero ya viene lo bueno, ****I promess,**** sin más, a leer.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

_Capitulo 3: ¿Reunión?_

Se dejo arrastrar por Sawada hasta estar bajo un techo que los cubría de la innecesaria e intensa lluvia.

Kyoya no miro a Tsuna, aunque sentía la mirada del mayor sobre él, pero no lo vería, estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo, se recordó a sí mismo ir por sus tonfas, así si ese idiota trataba de besarlo de nuevo lo golpearía fuertemente para que se le quitaran las extrañas mañas.

Entonces la nube se dio cuenta de algo, su mano estaba tomada por el herbívoro de Sawada.

-¡Au! –se quejo Tsuna, Hibari… ¿le rasguño la mano?

Se le quedo mirando con una cara que hace años no ponía, una de mucha perplejidad, y es que nunca pensó que Kyoya sería de los que rasguñan.

Al mirarlo noto que el adolescente cubría su cara con su flequillo, y Tsuna también noto el fuerte sonrojo de su joven guardián, se veía de alguna manera muy adorable.

Y es que Kyoya quería desquitar su enojo por dejarse besar como una tonta colegiala en un lugar más cursi que los unicornios rosados, y a falta de sus tonfas termino por arañarlo en su fuero iracundo.

Maldición, ahora más que nunca parecía una estúpida mocosa, quería que la tierra se lo tragara por primera vez en su vida… y todo empeoro cuando Tsunayoshi se rio a carcajadas.

¡Mierda!

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

-Después de todo me preocupa Juudaime, deberíamos ir a buscarle.

-Ma, creo que Tsuna puede encargarse de Hibari -murmuro Reborn mirando la oscura noche por la ventana.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar a boss, ¿y si tiene problemas? –pregunto en un murmullo Chrome, realmente no parecía preguntarle a alguien.

Mukuro, sentado al lado de Chrome rio con tu típico "kufufu~"

-¿De qué te ríes Rokudo? –dijo Gokudera irritado, viendo la lluvia y esperando que el decimo no estuviera allí afuera.

-De su preocupación innecesaria.

-Innecesaria dices –dijo Gokudera molesto.

-Maa, maa, tranquilo Gokudera –trato de calmarlo Yamamoto- todos estamos un poco huraños por la actual situación, pero perdiendo los estribos no conseguiremos nada –razono la lluvia de Vongola.

-Yamamoto tiene razón –concedió Reborn- Tsuna ya no es ese niño inútil que lloraba por todo, y la mansión está debidamente protegida.

-A menos que alguien filtre la misma información –dijo Gokudera con cierto resentimiento.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Ryohei se puso de pie, casi tirando la silla.

-Dejemos de discutir, es muy tarde, por favor, vayamos a cenar al extremo –dijo típicamente el sol, lleno de energía.

Lambo y Chrome secundaron la moción.

-Está bien, de todas formas no podemos tener una reunión sin el jefe y estando hambrientos, además seguro Tsuna termina yendo al comedor –y el sicario sonrió misteriosamente.

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

-Kyoya, sabes, se supone que hay una junta ahora –eso llamo la atención de la nube, sin embargo no detenía su andar-, veras, en este tiempo han… pasado ciertas cosas –agrego después de una extraña vacilación- pero como ya es tarde seguro Reborn los mando a cenar, así que vamos al comedor.

-Hm –murmuro la nube, no dispuesto a comer con la panda de herbívoros, odiaba las multitudes, pero su estomago no estaba de acuerdo, y rugió clamando alimento, y es que la nube no había comido nada desde el receso en clases.

Puso cara de mala leche, tratando de disimular su sonrojo y aparentando un poco de tranquilidad… pero el inútil de Sawada Tsunayoshi lo arruino, riendo grácilmente.

-Parece que nos acompañas ¡au!, ¿por qué me pegas Kyoya? –le miro fingiendo enojo, Kyoya se enojo y se dio la vuelta, avanzando por la mansión Vongola.

Tsunayoshi suspiro un poco, quizá traer al menor hacia acá no fue exactamente una buena idea, especialmente porque últimamente su autocontrol flanqueaba por momentos, debía ser más cuidadoso.

Entonces noto que Kyoya se alejaba cada vez más del comedor, por un momento pensó que trataba de ir a su habitación, pero también iba en dirección opuesta, entonces pensó que era sin una mala intención, puesto que el menor no tiene idea de donde está el comedor o su habitación en la mansión, decidió continuar siguiéndolo sin decirle que se equivocaba, comprendía el comportamiento de la nube y lo enojado que estaba y decirle que estaba en un error… bueno, era un error demasiado grave, además no quería que su joven guardián empezara a destruir una mansión como esa, no tanto por el costo, sino por el valor histórico y que era una fortaleza, no podían destruir ni un centímetro de ella, o el resultado podría ser catastrófico.

Así ambos vagaron por la mansión, con Kyoya a la cabeza y Tsuna siguiéndolo, notando que quizá el menor no tuviera un buen sentido de orientación, ¿así era antes?, ¿su guardián de la nube tendría sentido de orientación?, estaba seguro de que era así… bueno, tampoco es que pudiera probarlo mucho, las únicas partes a las que iba era a Namimori, al menos el Kyoya de hace 10 años solía hacer eso. Decidió no prestar atención a eso, después de todo es la primera vez que el menor entraba a esa mansión…

Y bueno, como jefe de la mafia tenía una gran paciencia… misma que la nube no tenía, después de merodear por media hora, aunado su ira, azotaba las puertas con tanta fuerza que algunas se desprendían de los goznes, Tsuna memorizaba cuales necesitarían reparación.

-Kyoya, te lo dije, si quieres yo mismo te llevo.

-Metete en tus asuntos –le respondió fría y cortantemente.

-Pero tenemos hambre y "estamos" extraviados -«y por estamos me refiero a ti» pensó Tsuna, pero sabía que eso no necesitaba saberlo precisamente su joven guardián.

La nube solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando. Tsuna suspiro.

-¿Qué tal si te doy pistas, ne? -silencio- ¿ne? –le sonrió, pero el otro lo ignoraba olímpicamente, se pregunto por qué seria, podría ser por el beso, eso podía intuirlo, el dorso de su mano aun escocía un poco.

-No me trates como un niño Sawada –contesto fríamente, sin verlo en ningún momento

-Ja –soltó en voz baja, pero en verdad es que Kyoya era un niño, se pregunto cómo es que habían pasado a esa situación.

Por su parte Kyoya estaba enojado con el herbívoro y consigo mismo, pues solo de recordar el beso de momentos atrás le hacía sentir extraño, sin duda era una nueva forma de ira reprimida. Además estaba lo del arañazo, y es que ¿cómo demonios se le ocurrió arañarlo? Estaba más molesto con él mismo como nunca. Y es que por primera vez perdió la calma al escuchar como Tsunayoshi se _burlaba_ de él, eso era totalmente imperdonable, que un herbívoro se burlara de él era más vergonzoso que perder una pelea...

Y aunque tenía hambre definitivamente no pediría ayuda, su orgullo se lo impedía. Trataba de avanzar por la mansión, ignorando lo mas que pudiese al decimo Vongola. Y también estaba molesto con él, ¿por qué lo besaba tan de sorpresa?, y para colmo se ríe cuando lo araño, ok, ya había pensado en eso, pero era demasiado vergonzoso, la última vez que había hecho algo así era un débil mocoso herbívoro… su estomago volvió a gruñir.

-Ok, se acabo Kyoya, te di tiempo, pero incluso la paciencia del jefe Vongola puede acabarse, tienes hambre y tu orgullo no te permite admitírmelo, así que…

-¡Oye!, ¡suéltame! –grito la nube enfurecida y sonrojada, ese idiota de Sawada lo volvía a llevar como costal de papas en esa postura que le impedía moverse.

-… te cargare al comedor –le dijo, sin hacer caso a los quejidos de la nube.

Y anduvieron por los pasillos, Kyoya incluso dejo de renegar, sabiendo que era inútil, alguna criada los veían pasar y le sonreían mucho a Tsuna, hablándole en italiano y el otro respondiéndoles de igual manera, sin saber por qué, se irrito un poco más.

10 minutos después ya estaban frente a unas elegantes puertas. Tsuna deposito _delicadamente_ a su joven guardián en el suelo, Kyoya solo lo miro mal.

Lo tomo de los hombros para asegurarse de que no huyera y luego abrió la puerta.

El comedor era muy grande, un salón muy espacioso, también en color dorado, con candelabros lujosos, algunas pinturas y demás adornos, algunas criadas paradas cercanas a las paredes con una sonrisa amable, y sentados en la gran mesa con un aun más enorme banquete estaban los otros cinco guardianes, Chrome, Reborn, Lal Mirch y Colonnello. Pero la vista de la nube estaba clavada en la niebla y sin notar que sus tonfas no estaban en su lugar, se puso en forma ofensiva, dispuesto a morderlo hasta la muerte. Pero la mano de Tsuna que aun descansaba en su hombro ejercía presión, impidiendo que fuera a armar un alboroto.

«Aun sigue sin aguantar ver a Mukuro» pensó Tsuna con un deje de incredulidad.

-Kufufu~, pero si es el pequeño Hibari Kyoya –dijo con su típica sonrisa y con un toque de arrogancia y burla.

El resto de los guardianes miraban asombrados que el guardián de la nube, el poderoso Hibari Kyoya, fuera un estudiante, eso explicaba porque Irie y Spanner ocupaban el sótano de la mansión. La pregunta era, ¿qué se traía Tsuna entre manos? Al principio pensaron que trataría de lidiar con la nube, si bien no estaban muy equivocados, tampoco estaban preparados para ver al joven Kyoya. Pronto se sintieron ciertos guardianes muy nostálgicos, especialmente Yamamoto.

Reborn observaba a los dos vongolas que recién llegaban, la actitud un poco nerviosa de Tsuna y la ira contenida del azabache, pero siendo Reborn quien era, sabía que su furia no venia precisamente de ver a Mukuro, se notaba que estaba molesto de antes, y ver a Tsuna tomando precauciones con su joven guardián solo le confirmaba que _algo_ paso.

-En fin –comenzó Reborn- Tsuna, Hibari, tomen asiento, ya es tarde, pero aun debemos comer –dijo tranquilamente el arcobaleno del sol.

Kyoya lo observo de arriba abajo, entonces recordó que era el mismo "bebé" que lo había implicado en ese asunto de los Vongola, realmente estaba muy diferente, ya no lucia como el bebé que solía ver, era mucho más alto y también parecía mucho más serio, con cierta aura amenazantemente carnívora.

Por otro lado, Lal Mirch estaba cruzada de brazos y claramente de mal humor- ja, sigues siendo un inútil Sawada, llegando tarde, ¿tienes idea de cuánto hemos esperado?, y resulta que ni a la junta que tú mismo convocaste fuiste, pero que patético –dijo la mujer, claramente iracunda.

-Lal Mirch-san, no diga esas cosas del decimo por favor –dijo Gokudera, defendiendo al decimo como siempre.

-Dejare de decirlas cuando empiece a dejar de ser inútil.

Tsuna rio débilmente, claramente ofendido de que Lal siguiera así.

-No diga eso Lal kora! –dijo el rubio- obviamente Tsunayoshi ha cambiado kora! –dijo tranquilamente Colonnello, el arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-El maestro tiene razón, además ya es hora de zampar –dijo el sol de Vongola.

Tsuna tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa elegantemente decorada, entonces noto que la pequeña nube no se había movido un centímetro, primero, seguía destilando su aura de odia mirando mal a Mukuro, sin hacer nada, y segundo, odiaba las multitudes, eso era para herbívoros, pero él claramente sentía que esos sentados frente a él no eran precisamente herbívoros, claramente habían cambiado en 10 años, y tenían cierto aire carnívoro, no, quizá más bien omnívoro.

-¡HEY HIBARI! –grito Ryohei, señalando la silla vacía al lado suyo y de Yamamoto.

La nube suspiro, guardando su venganza para más tarde, después de comer algo y recuperar sus tonfas se encargaría de morderlos hasta la muerte.

Y termino por sentarse junto a esos idiotas, entre Yamamoto y Sasagawa. La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila para sorpresa de Hibari, Yamamoto y Ryohei hablaban de box y baseball, Mukuro hablaba con Chrome, lambo solo comía tranquilamente, pero Gokudera, Reborn, Tsunayoshi y la chica y el rubio conversaban en voz baja, como procurando de que no se enteraran de lo que hablaban, y cada vez que agudizaba el oído para escucharles pasaba que el sol y la lluvia se entusiasmaban y hablaban más y más fuerte sobre todo el sol. Eso era desesperante para Hibari. Pero al menos la comida era exquisita, debía admitirlo, era carne, de eso no había duda, con algunos vegetales y una salsa espesa que le daba un sabor agradablemente picante.

Además lo que sea que bebiera tenía un sabor bastante peculiar y también agradable, de un olor bastante delicioso, y el resto de la comida lucia fantástica, aunque Kyoya, siendo el carnívoro que es, solo degustaba la carne, mirando mal a sus compañeros de al lado, mirando mal a Sawada y el resto que se "secreteaban", mirando mal a la "vaca estúpida" por ser más alto que él, y obviamente mirando mal a Mukuro, el cual tampoco dejaba de verle, con cierta burla plantada en su heterocromatica mirada. Eso hacía que Kyoya clavará más fuertemente el tenedor y el cuchillo en la deliciosa carne que comía con modales, de alguna manera estar en un lugar tan elegante le hacía comer con los modales adecuados, después de todo eran reglas de etiqueta, y Hibari respetaba las reglas, y de paso obligaba a los demás a respetarlas. Pero le molestaba en sobre manera estar con ellos y que de alguna manera, sin contar a Rokudo, lo estuvieran ignorando, especialmente Sawada, ¿por qué demonios le estaba ignorando?, y eso que prácticamente le llevo a rastras hasta allá.

Rokudo Mukuro no podía apartar los ojos de la ahora nuevamente joven nube de Vongola, en sí, aunque todos estuvieran "ocupados" en sus asuntos, a excepción de Lambo y Chrome, todos miraban al prefecto, y no se perdían ni uno solo de sus movimientos, pero quien pensaba algo perverso con la nube era definitivamente la niebla Vongola.

Mientras Tsuna discutía con su mano derecha, su ex-tutor y con dos de los arcobalenos sobre el "por qué" tenían a un joven Kyoya y no al antiguo, Lal Mirch obviamente le susurraba enojada, exigiendo explicaciones, Colonnello trataba de calmarla para que no hiciera una imprudencia, pero al mismo tiempo también denotaba que quería respuestas. Gokudera le reclamaba al decimo el no ser avisado del plan, y Reborn preguntaba si realmente sería buena idea que estuviera allí. Después de todo, su presencia allí podría ser tanto una ventaja como una desventaja.

Una vez que los comensales terminaron su cena comenzaron a retirarse, bueno, solo Lambo que bostezo cansadamente.

-Me retiro decimo Vongola -hablo calmadamente.

-Oh, es verdad, tú y Chiara estuvieron de guardia hasta muy tarde –dijo Tsuna recordando, adelante Lambo, si ves a I-pin dile que no es necesario que cubra el puesto hoy.

-Ok –murmuro en un nuevo bostezo.

Sawada capto la mirada del prefecto, el cual claramente le interrogaba de lo que pasaba… Y un buen jefe que se respeta aprende de sus subordinados, y lo que Tsuna aprendió lo hizo muy bien de Ryohei.

-Bueno, este, ya voy a ir a descansar –dijo apresuradamente… aprendió a evadir temas de los que no quisiera hablar.

-Un momento –dijo Hibari, levantándose repentinamente- me dijiste que si venia me darías respuestas, bien, estoy esperando… herbívoro.

Tsuna suspiro, Gokudera frunció el ceño, Yamamoto rio nerviosamente, Ryohei comenzó a decir que habían mañanas extremos para hablar, pero que ya era muy tarde, Mukuro reía típicamente, Chrome miraba hacia el exterior y los arcobalenos intercambiaban una extraña mirada de complicidad, eso irritaba aún más a la alondra, y es que odiaba estar en una multitud, especialmente si esa multitud sabía algo que él ignorará.

-Bien, te contare más o menos la situación actual, pero será resumido, hemos estado en vela por dos días, y necesitamos descansar adecuadamente para lo que se viene –dijo Tsuna en un suspiro derrotado.

-Kufufu~, ya que la reunión no se efectuara hasta mañana al parecer, creo que Chrome y yo nos retiramos decimo –dijo con su típica risa, y caminando tranquilamente a la puerta, seguida por la chica, la cual hizo una reverencia.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos Tsuna –dijo Yamamoto, apuntando a Ryohei y a él mismo- tenemos que encontrar a Lara y decirle sobre los turnos, además tenemos que hacer otras cosas.

Tsuna asintió.

-También nos vamos, debemos dar la vuelta nocturna –dijo Lal, tomando la mano de Colonnello en un brusco apretón para que la siguiera- si faltas de nuevo a una junta Sawada, me valdrá que seas el decimo y te pateare el orgullo –amenazo.

Ahora solo quedaban el arcobaleno, la tormenta, el cielo y la nube… y las sirvientas que parecían estatuas, las cuales no se habían movido mucho en la cena.

-Bien, vayamos al estudio.

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

-Mukuro-sama, ¿qué es lo que piensa? –pregunto tranquilamente la joven mujer, en sus brazos llevaba su búho.

El salón donde se ubicaban era oscuro, iluminado solamente por los rayos que ya caían en el exterior. Solo había una alfombra roja, un sillón de cuero negro, un escritorio y tras este un gran ventanal, y justamente en ese ventanal de cortinas de terciopelo carmesí estaba el guardián de la niebla, mirando con aire distraído la lluvia, sonriendo con malicia.

-Muchas cosas mi querida Nagi –murmuro en voz baja, pero la mujer lo escucho- pero principalmente que Tsunayoshi-kun se ha precipitado en traer a Kyoya-kun kufufu~

-¿Eh? –Chrome miro por primera vez al hombre frente a ella, dejando de jugar con el búho y mirando un poco sorprendida- ¿qué quiere decir con eso Mukuro-sama?

-Muy simple, querida Nagi, es casi como si tuviese miedo de que el actual Kyoya hiciera una estupidez, considerando al enemigo fue prudente traer al pequeño, el cual no lo conoce.

La joven pestañeo confundida, Mukuro no dejaba de ver la fuerte lluvia.

-Pero también fue una necedad, este Kyoya es una presa fácil para _él_, si Kyoya-kun decidiera salir (cosa más probable como que te mojas con el agua) _ellos_ lo atraparan.

Un rayo ilumino la habitación mientras el trueno retumbo fuertemente de manera terrorífica, y en ese lapso de luz Chrome pudo ver un rostro de seriedad en la cara de la verdadera niebla de Vongola.

-¿Qué podremos hacer Mukuro-sama?

-Kufufu, yo no puedo hacer nada, puesto que el joven Kyoya no me soporta, pero no estaría mal _forzarle _un poco –sonrió malévolo, y solo la oscuridad lo sabría.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

…

**Al menos es largo, pero bueno, como dije, ya viene lo bueno, en el siguiente capítulo la explicación sin falta, y luego un poco de lime ^^**

**Una amiga me está ayudando con el fic, y ya decidimos un par de cosas, por motivos de votos (?) el que acose a Kyo será Mukuro, aunque no es el único (aun pueden decidir si quieren a alguien en especifico) y para Tsuna tenemos algo sorpresivamente guardado (?)**

**A propósito, ella y yo estamos metidas en un proyecto de uke Hibari, si quieren verlo con alguien, quien sea, adelante, pueden pedirlo, pueden ser cuantos quieran por lectora ^^. Esta el prototipo y empieza raro o.o, pero al rato saldrá por estos lares (^^), sin más, esto por ahora.**

**Chao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente bonita, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^w^, me hacen muy feliz, lamento la tardanza, la escuela me absorbió por completo , **

**En fin, la explicación del por qué Kyo-chan esta en el futuro está aquí, pero es bastante sosa porque quiero que se enteren ustedes a través de los recuerdos de Tsu-kun, si, el siguiente capi tratará de los recuerdos de Tsuna y sobre las relaciones de vongola con otras mafias.**

**En fin, ya no los entretengo, siento que este capi empezó flojito, pero espero sepan perdonarme.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de Akira Amano-sensei, nadie me pertenece, ni mi muy amado Kyoya, si fuera mía hace siglos que la maldición se hubiese ido.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: lime!, OMG, mi primer lime en la vida u/u, la amiga que me ayuda con el fic me obligo TT^TT, al menos me ayudo y no sé, ustedes decidan como quedo ¬/¬**

**NOTAS DE MI: Ammm… enjoy?**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

_Capítulo IV: Encuentro Intimo._

Hibari se encontraba justamente bajo la ducha, le gustaba más una ducha que un baño, el sentir como las gotas de agua caían sobre su piel era más relajante que estar sentado y mojado , se sentía tonto así, sentado en el agua, como si fuera diferente de estar sentado en un rio, pero ese no es el tema.

Recargo su frente en los azulejos empañados del vapor, pensando en las palabras que hará una hora Sawada Tsunayoshi y el arcobaleno Reborn le dedicaron.

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

El estudio del decimo en esa mansión en realidad no podía diferir mucho de uno de algún multimillonario… rico y caprichoso, con una gran chimenea y cabezas de animales colgadas en el, las paredes con tapiz rojo-marrón y las alfombra de cachemir, sillones de cuero, retratos de los antiguos capos de la_ famiglia_, un escritorio que a simple vista se veía costoso, los infaltables estantes con libros en un estado excelente (una simple ojeada y se notaria que valían muchísimo dinero) y otras decoraciones demasiado bulliciosas para su gusto.

Tsuna se sentó en la cara silla de su aun más caro escritorio.

- ¿Te gusta? –le pregunto Reborn en el oído, haciéndole dar un saltito que disimulo perfectamente con moverse de un lado a otro- es un escritorio precioso tallado a mano por Livio De Marchi (*) –una mueca burlona en el rostro del asesino dijo sin palabras "_aunque dudo que un crio como tu sepa quién es esa persona_", maldito, nota mental para Kyoya, morder hasta la muerte al arcobaleno del sol.

-Reborn, deja de molestar a Kyoya –dijo Sawada con un suspiro, con una floritura de la mano le indico a Kyoya que se sentara en los carísimos sillones (¡si la gente supiera el costo!), entonces recargo la cabeza en su mano derecha, la cual apoyo en el escritorio.

Hibari e sonrojo inevitablemente, el estúpido herbívoro no se veía tan mal como podría.

Gokudera se quedo parado junto a Tsuna, justo en el lado derecho, Reborn se puso a ver la colección de libros con aire distraído, pero lo que Kyoya no notaba era que Gokudera y Reborn miraban por el gran ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared de la estancia, en busca de _eso_.

-Bien Kyoya, seguro te preguntaras el por qué de que estés en esta época.

La mirada metálica de Hibari decía "_obvio inútil idiota"._

-Bien, veras, después de la pelea que tuvimos en el futuro pasaron ciertas cosas más, conocimos en seguida a nueva gente y obtuvimos nuevas armas, peleamos unas batallas muy duras… -Hibari le envió una mirada que le indicaba que fuera al punto, Tsuna suspiro y Gokudera frunció el ceño, ya no recordaba lo irrespetuoso que solía ser la nube.

-En fin, justamente hace unos 5 años después de eso asumí en control de total de Vongola, volviéndome el Decimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola, aunque Reborn suele llamarme, Neo Vongola Primo… en fin, un tiempo después nos mudamos aquí, a Italia, la verdad nada era muy fácil, pero como dicen, los humanos nos adaptamos a todo –procedió con su relato, Reborn ya había tomado un ejemplar y se sentó en el sillón de frente del de Kyoya, comenzó su lectura.

-En una misión que hiciste en conjunto con Yamamoto y Squalo conociste a un "carnívoro" –Hibari noto la cierta molestia de Tsuna, e incluso fue capaz de ver como fruncía ligiamente el entrecejo-, por alguna razón tu y él se llevaron muy bien en seguida, tenían tanto en común –Tsuna se enderezo, juntando las manos, apretándolas un poco con un casi imperceptible temblor- y un año después iniciaron una relación intima.

Kyoya se paro en seguida mirándolo sorprendido, ¿cómo que él iniciaba una relación con un hombre?, por muy carnívoro que fuera él jamás iniciaría algo con un hombre… ¡en serio!, se lo hizo saber, Tsuna sonrió forzadamente.

-Bueno, supongo que en realidad… mmm… eres bisexual –le dijo sonriendo, Gokudera desvió la vista, quería reír un poco ante los recuerdos, Hibari se sonrojo un poco y tomo el libro de Reborn (el objeto más cercano en el momento) y se lo lanzo a Tsuna en la cara, increíblemente le dio.

-¡Oye! -empezó Gokudera- ¡tenle más respeto al decimo infeliz! –dijo con un tic en el ojo, usualmente era calmado… o trataba de serlo, justo como se esperaría de la mano derecha del jefe de Vongola, pero a veces su temperamento y estrés llegaban a tales niveles que volvía a parecerse un poco a su antiguo "yo" de 15 años, el que gritaba como loco, también volvía a ser así cuando alguien hería al Juudaime.

Tsuna levanto el libro y lo arrojo, por una milésima Kyoya creyó que se lo lanzaría a él, pero cayó en la mano de Reborn, el cual volvió a su lectura, como si no le hubiesen quitado el libro en primer lugar, se avergonzó al pensar que el ahora "maduro" Sawada le arrojara un libro, ciertamente no iba con la personalidad del castaño, eso le hizo rechinar los dientes de rabia, sentirse inferior a ese herbívoro era imperdonable.

-Tranquilo Hayato -dijo el castaño, al tiempo que sobaba su nariz, lugar en el que el pesado libro rojo impacto- de cierta forma me lo merecía.

-Pero no decía más que la verdad sobre este bárbaro homosexual… ¡au! –el libro se le había estrellado en la cara.

Hibari le había vuelto a arrebatar el libro a Reborn, y este no volvía a hacer nada, y se lo aventó al bastardo que lo llamaba homosexual. Gokudera casi se lo arroja de vuelta, pero una rápida mirada de advertencia de su jefe le hizo desistir, refunfuño entre dientes, luego se desquitaría, entonces Gokudera le paso el libro al decimo para que se lo diera a Reborn, sabía que no resistiría nuevamente el impulso de lanzárselo al maleducado mocoso frente suyo.

-Kyoya, deja de lanzar libros o hasta aquí la plática –amenazo el jefe.

-Hm –soltó la nube y se sentó, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, en una clara muestra de enojo y frustración, eso a Tsuna le pareció muy tierno.

-El punto es que te hiciste novio de ese hombre, tómalo como quieras, pero la verdad no cambiará –dijo Tsuna de mal humor en una mueca de disgusto, odiaba hablar de _él_.

-Hm –Hibari frunció el ceño, se aseguraría de sonsacarle el lugar y la hora en la que se encontraría con ese tipo para evitarlo, tener pareja no era algo que Hibari Kyoya quisiera, ni ahora ni en un futuro, de eso se aseguraría, el solo pensarlo le hacía sentir extraño.

-Bien, pues ciertas cosas que no puedo contarte ahora pasaron, y se dieron el adiós. –dijo fríamente Sawada.

-¿A qué te refieres con "ciertas cosas"? –pregunto la alondra, aun molesta.

-Lo siento Kyoya, no se puede revelar mucho a una persona sobre su futuro, eso podría generar grandes cambios.

Hibari frunció de nuevo el entrecejo, pensando en la posibilidad de volverle a lanzar el libro de Reborn, pero este se había parado y se encamino a la pared donde estaba el gran ventanal. De todas formas no era bueno hacer enojar al ex-arcobaleno

-Bueno, el punto aquí es que esa persona está en el lado enemigo, y el tú de esta época no puede pelear contra él.

-No te creas que soy un inútil herbívoro como tú, yo puedo pelear con quien quiera cuando quiera –dijo la nube aun más molesta, ¿y si le lanzaba esa mesa con granito en el centro?

Tsuna suspiro.

-Pues entonces te pido que lo hagas cuando ataque… –soltó su petición.

…

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

La verdad esa conversación lo desconcertó mucho, y en lugar de aclarar sus dudas las hizo aun más amplias. Era más que obvio que herbívoro de Sawada le estaba ocultando la mayoría de la verdad, era justamente como cuando te dicen que en la segunda guerra el eje (Alemania, Italia y Japón) se pelearon contra los aliados (USA, Inglaterra, Rusia, Francia…) y ya, solo enseñar eso sin todo lo que lo que paso realmente, era lo mismo, no le dice más; lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que lo más importante era lo que Sawada no le dijo, y lo que más le enfurecía era que algo dentro suyo temía a saberlo.

¡Estúpidos sentimientos herbívoros! Estar rodeado tanto tiempo por tanto herbívoro inútil sin duda le pego esos innecesarios sentimientos que un carnívoro como él no necesita.

Cerro el grifo y el agua dejo de empaparlo, sintiendo las gotas de la misma recorrer su cuerpo. Tomo una gran y mullida toalla blanca, era relajante tomar un baño después de un día tan estresantemente largo y odiosamente extraño.

Se seco adecuadamente y se puso el pijama que tan amablemente le había prestado el tal Lambo, al menos era de color negro y tuvo el acierto de no ofrecerle ninguno extraño estampado, como quizá un pijama de vaca, jura que si le hubiese dado algo así lo habría castrado y nadie podría detenerlo.

Pero esa vaca era bastante alta y por ende el pijama le quedaba bastante grande, chasqueo la lengua, el pantalón sobraba, decidió. Se lo quito y lo dejo en el cesto como sea, de cualquier manera no era suya la prenda. Pero hora se quedaba solo con la parte superior de un pijama que le quedaba muy grande… bueno, poco importa puesto que en ese momento se dirigía a dormir, no es como si fuera a salir o que alguien lo fuera a ver, de cualquier manera evito verse en el gigantesco espejo del lujoso baño.

Y así se dirigió a su habitación, pero habiendo tantas puertas iguales y tantos pasillos de aquel piso es lógico no saber a dónde ir.

Se desespero y pensó que daba igual en cual cuarto se quedará, luego ya tendría tiempo para explorar la mansión, lo que le llevo a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Tsunayoshi mientras este lo acompañaba –dirigía- al baño.

~Flash Back~

_El silencio de las dos partes era incomodo, Kyoya no podía ver el rostro adulto y eso era increíblemente insoportable, mientras tanto Tsuna no podía ver el rostro del niño porque Kyoya era demasiado adorable, _demasiado, _y luego no podría contenerse, ya habían sido dos "caídas" en un día, ¿cuántas más quería "hoy"?_

_Entonces ya se encontraban en la cuarta planta, en ese piso quedaba la habitación de Kyoya._

_-Bien, este es el baño, lambo a dejado ropa limpia allí, después de todo necesitas un pijama –le dijo con una amable sonrisa._

_Kyoya desvió la vista, no quería ver a ese idiota, estaba enojado porque no quería decirle más sobre el motivo por el que estaba en el futuro… y hablando del futuro…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? –pregunto tan frio como podía, la lluvia aun seguía repiqueteando fuertemente contra el vidrio y los rayos iluminaban el oscuro pasillo de color azul, mientras los truenos hacían vibrar las ventanas._

_Tsuna suspiro y se recargo en la pared, Kyoya lo vio por el rabillo del ojo: las opas de Tsuna aún mojadas se le pegaban al cuerpo (en un segundo recordó que aun estaban mojados por estar un rato en la lluvia) y marcaba un poco su cuerpo de músculos bien definidos pero sin exagerar, los ojos cerrados y el cabello un poco mojado pegándose a su cara… se veía bastante sensual… Kyoya desvió de inmediato la vista y ocultando lo mejor posible el sonrojo que amenazaba salir._

_Tsuna sonrió un poco, había visto cada movimiento de su joven guardián._

_-La verdad no estoy seguro del tiempo en el que estarás aquí Kyoya –le dijo sonriente, pero su voz sonaba seria- supongo que hasta que nos ayudes con la familia que esta amenazándonos…_

_-Que de eso se encargue el "yo" de esta época, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el pasado como para meterme en "problemas futuros" –dijo irónicamente._

_Ya te dije, el "tú" de esta época no desea pelear –Hibari vio como el castaño se mordía un poco el labio inferior- así que te harás cargo tú –le dijo casi burlón._

_La vena de su sien apareció, punzante y demostrando la ira contenida._

_-No tiene que ver conmigo._

_-Pero lo tendrá~_

_Hibari entonces decidió que esa platica no tenía razón, así que decidió entrar al baño, pero antes de terminar de cruzar el umbral su muñeca derecha fue tomada con algo de fuerza por el decimo, el cual lo jaloneo un poco hacia afuera, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y Kyoya hacia esfuerzos titánicos por verse enojado y por impedir que el sonrojo acudiera a sus pálidas mejillas._

_-Otra cosa Kyoya, a pesar de que estarás aquí una temporada, te ruego que no salgas de los alrededores –el dulce aliento del castaño le embriagaba… pero solo un poquito._

_-Lo que yo hago o deje de hacer no es tu problema… herbívoro –le dijo con ira, percibiendo como Tsuna sonreí y se le acercaba más y más._

_-Lo es porque eres mí…_

_-Cof cof –tos nada convincente- si van a follar háganlo en una habitación –dijo la voz grave y burlona de Reborn._

_Ambos vongolas se sonrojaron de inmediato, sobretodo Hibari y se separaron bruscamente, el más joven empujo fuertemente a Tsuna, el cual cayo de sentón el suelo frio quejándose un poco y la joven nube, aun sonrojada se encerró en el baño con un fuerte azote de puerta cara._

_Tsuna se incorporó lentamente, bastante enojado porque su ex-tutor interrumpió el beso que deseaba darle a su guardián, y entonces observo la maliciosa sonrisa burlona del Hitman, lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento. De cualquier manera, ambos tuvieron el privilegio de ver el rostro de Hibari Kyoya completamente rojo como tomate…_

~Flash Back End~

Hibari se enojo mientras se sonrojaba, ¿por qué demonios recordaba que se iba a besar con el herbívoro?, ¿por qué se enojaba con el ex-bebe por interrumpirlos?

Aun más enojado que antes decidió entrar a cualquier habitación, así que tomo el pomo de la puerta más cercana y lo giro, abriendo la inmensa puerta y encontrándose con un cielo parcialmente desnudo…

La habitación permanecía en penumbras, pero los rayos azules no dejaban de iluminarla a través de los grandes ventanales del tamaño del piso al techo. En la gigantesca cama sentado se encontrándose con el líder Vongola, usando únicamente una especie de pantalonera color negro, y una toalla pequeña y blanca ocultaba casi toda su cabeza, se estaba secando el cabello, pero alcanzo a apreciar que el ojo color avellana lo observaba de cierta manera que le hacía estremecer. Y también sin la molesta ropa pudo apreciar mejor la piel canela del jefe, con músculos perfectos y abdominales marcados, pareciera que el débil y patético "dame-Tsuna" jamás hubiese existido, la persona frente a él era totalmente diferente al débil mocoso que conocía. Y lo peor del asunto era la mirada _depredadora_ que el adulto le daba, sintió un escalofrió involuntario recorrer su columna, trato de comportarse como el carnívoro que es, pero en ese momento se sentía un poco, solo un poco, como la presa de un carnívoro.

Por su parte Tsuna pensaba tranquila y seriamente en la palabras que su antiguo tutor le habría dicho hace poco, se secaba el cabello después del merecido baño que se tomo (qué bueno que el baño privado del que gozaba estaba a una puerta cercana de distancia, privilegios de ser jefe), y con el pijama a medio poner y el cabello secándose por su puerta apareció el joven Kyoya, vistiendo únicamente la parte superior del pijama negro que Lambo debió prestarle. No lo pudo evitar, devorarlo con la mirada, y ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si lucia increíblemente apetitoso. El pijama que le quedaba grande, dejando ver un poco de nívea piel, las mangas que cubrían sus blancas manos, el cabello mojado que aun goteaba, y las largas y finas piernas níveas que quedaban _deliciosamente_ al descubierto, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios

Lo sabía, sabía que este pequeño Kyoya lo llevaría a la perdición, a penas y podía controlar sus impulsos con su versión adulta, pero la pequeña… se maldijo un poco y al posible fetiche loli-shota que quizá tendría. Y lo único que iluminaba la oscura habitación eran unas cuantas lámparas con un delicado resplandor naranjo y el azul de los rayos.

Tsuna maldijo nuevamente su poca resistencia y se levanto velozmente en dirección a la joven nube, aunque no tenía claro si para sacarlo de allí o para _devorarlo_.

-Kyoya, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto el adulto con lentitud, saboreando las letras.

Kyoya desvió la mirada mientras sentía que su corazón latía inexplicablemente más rápido.

-Y-yo –tartamudeaba, maldición, se recrimino esa debilidad, así que volteo al frente para decirle que buscaba su habitación, pero ni bien había levantado el rostro sus labios fueron, literalmente, devorados por los contrarios.

El beso era demandante, y por demás caliente, muy diferente a los dos que ya se habían dado en esas pocas horas.

Eso era demasiado para Kyoya, el cual jamás se intereso en nada que no fueran peleas y animales lindos pequeños, así que algo como los besos era algo muy nuevo para él, por tanto, era inexperto, y era esa "inocente" inexperiencia la que "calentaba" lentamente a Tsuna.

Una mano en su cadera y la otra en su nuca lo acercaban al maduro cuerpo del otro, manteniendo en su cavidad una lengua intrusa, jugueteando con la propia, mientras la mano que sostenía su cintura y lo apegaba al esculpido cuerpo adulto le daba leves y deliciosas caricias, y él, él solo podía aferrarse a los hombros del más alto, mientras que Tsuna no recordaba lo pequeño y delgado que era Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari gimió un par de veces dentro del demandante beso, pero como necesitan oxígeno se separaron, unidas sus bocas por un hilo de saliva, el rostro de Kyoya estaba muy rojo, y el de Tsuna solo irradiaba la sensualidad que nadie podría creer que tendría en algún momento.

El adulto ataco de nuevo los labios del niño mientras acariciaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, sobresaltando un poco al adolescente, era la primera vez, sin duda, alguna que lo tocaban así, pareciera que Sawada se aprovecharía de ello, ¿qué más daba?, de todas formas en cuatro años más en el futuro de Hibari seria desvirgado por él, ¿qué más daba "robarse a sí mismo la oportunidad"?, no pensaba con la cabeza en ese momento.

Cuando volvieron a despegarse Tsuna comenzó a atacar el cuello del menor, sabiendo muy bien donde besar y morder para hacerlo gritar.

Hibari no comprendía las extrañas reacciones de su cuerpo, las había leído alguna vez en biología, pero de leer a sentirlo era muy diferente, mordía sus labios en un desesperado intento de acallar sus vergonzosos y patéticos gemidos, no "cantaría" para él, al menos no tan fácil.

Cerró los ojos, deseando no ver la situación, y cuando los abrió por un repentino movimiento un poco brusco se pregunto en qué momento habría quedado acostado en la cama de Tsunayoshi, con este encima, acariciando sus piernas, desabotonando el pijama y besando su cuello. Una mano la deposito en el hombro canela y la otra tomando fuertemente las sabanas, continuaba mordiendo fuertemente sus labios, con una pisca de raciocinio, evitando gemir vergonzosamente de manera débil, no quería parecer una estúpida colegiala primeriza… ¡primeriza!, se alarmo, no podía permitirse perder la virginidad con este herbívoro inútilmente idiota, pero sus manos tocaban en lugares que le hacían enloquecer y desear entregarse al vil placer.

-No te contengas Kyoya –le susurro calientemente en el oído, causándole un delicioso estremecimiento- quiero oírte –y después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ahh –gimió por lo bajo, mordiéndose los labios nuevamente, ¿quién diría que era muy sensible?- Ahhhh –gimió más audiblemente al ser tocada cierta parte de su pecho.

-A penas y te toco y ya estas así, eres un buen chico nee Kyoya –y beso su cuello mientras una mano acariciaba uno de sus pezones.

Kyoya llevo una mano a su boca, usándola para evitar gemir, cielos, quien diría que Tsunayoshi sería bueno en _esto_, y le dio una pequeña pisquita casi inexistente de celos al saber que era muy bueno el cielo.

Queriendo no demostrar se una mujer primeriza, acoplo sus fuerzas y logro quedar arriba del mayor, sentado en sus caderas, sonrojándose por algo duro que sentía en su retaguardia, entonces vio la sonrisa picara del estúpido herbívoro así que decidió atacar sus labios, no dejaría que lo tomará tan fácilmente, se sonrojo y después lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar, molesto por aceptar que sería el que "muerde almohadas" y el otro seria el "sopla nucas". Ambos siguieron besándose degustando el sabor metálico de la sangre del castaño.

Hibari se sobresalto, cuando sintió una mano en su culo y la otra en su hombría.

Tsuna se sentó un poco y Hibari quedo sentado en sus piernas, volvió a tomar el dominio (el cual realmente no había perdido) y volvió a besar es cuello del más bajo mientras acariciaba su miembro por sobre la ropa interior de este. La camiseta del pijama ya estaba desabrochada y caía hasta los antebrazos de la alondra, el negro y el blanco hacían un perfecto y hermoso contraste, lo beso con más ahincó mientras metía la mano por debajo de la ropa del adolescente, acariciando desde el glande a los testículos. La alondra no pudo evitar gemir con más fuerza, maldiciendo su sensibilidad en esa zona, esa zona que casi nunca tocaba.

Entonces el mayor bajo un poco, y lamio los rosados pezones de la nube, el cual se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros, deshaciéndose en gemidos. Decidió desquitarse un poco y mordió fuertemente el hombro del cielo, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sangrar, Tsuna se desquito mordiendo un poco más fuerte los erectos pezones.

Pequeños gemidos escapaban de Kyoya, el cual insistentemente mordía sus labios, entonces, Tsuna comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y gimiendo más sonoramente. Kyoya, siguiendo sin querer verse tan débil metió la mano en la pantalonera del adulto y se sonrojo a más no poder, tocando ese caliente pedazo de carne de un tamaño muy bueno, Tsuna jadeo un poco, sonriendo con orgullo por su amiguito.

Ambos comenzaron a masturbarse, Tsuna lo hacía lento y rápido, masajeando ciertas partes en especial, mientras que Kyoya lo hacía de manera inexperta, enloqueciendo a Tsuna, se besaban un y otra vez, buscando sus labios en besos muy demandantes, el mayor sentía como una de las manos de Kyoya se aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros hasta rasguñarle y sacarle sangre y la otra seguía masturbando el miembro adulto. Tsuna sonreía entre beso y beso, sin dejar de ver la cara llena de placer de Hibari, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sabiendo que el menor llegaría a su fin, aparto la pequeña mano y junto ambas erecciones, frotándolas juntas, el menor se deshacía en gemidos cada vez más sonoros y pronunciando el nombre del decimo vongola, Tsuna aumento la velocidad hasta que ambos pudieron llegar al orgasmo, Kyoya gimió muy sonoramente, gracias a eso el mayor había llegado.

Hibari trataba de recuperar el aire, recargándose por completo en el cuerpo maduro Sawada, con las mejillas aun de color rojo y su pecho manchado de su semen y el ajeno, cerró los ojos y hasta dejo que Tsuna besara su frente.

Pronto sintió la mullida cama en su espalda y al mayor arroparlo, pensó que tendrían sexo (se sonrojo nada más de pensarlo), pero decidió que era muy pronto para él, así que se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza, ignorando por completo al bastardo que le trataba de hablar.

Tsuna suspiro recriminándose a sí mismo, se supone que no le haría nada a la nube, se lo prometió a Shoishi que solo necesitaban al menor para la batalla que se avecinaba y ni bien pasaban 24 horas ya lo estaba masturbando.

Se levanto y fue a tomar una ducha fría.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue a l búho de ojos heterocromaticos que revoloteaba fuera de la ventana, en la lluvia que ya había cesado.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**(*)Livio De Marchi, el mejor carpintero del mundo, nacido en Venecia.**

**Bueno, aquí esta… *corre a esconderse bajo su cama, quedándose atorada en el proceso* ash, me atore, oh cielo *su cara esta roja como tomate* es la primer vez que escribo lime /, querían que fuera directo por el sexo (mi amiguita bonita que me forzó a escribir lime) pero decidí que era muy pronto, aunque no sé qué es esto, por favor, díganme sinceramente que les pareció el lime Q/Q**

**Como sea *e sale debajo de la cama y se sacude la ropa*, pero don por no continuar en estos días, la escuela absorbe a uno ^^ y dentro de poco les traeré un one shot lemon R-187, inspirado en algo que nos paso a onii-chan y a mí.**

**Como dije, la explicación esta medio floja porque quiero que ustedes sepan en los recuerdos de Tsuna, ay, me da pena lo chafa del lime, así le llamo yo XD, en verdad, apreciaría mucho su sinceridad respecto a esto, mientras lo escribía tenía toda la cara roja, no me quiero imaginar cuando al fin sea lemon u/u, además de que el capi salió bien largo.**

**Si se preguntan porque Reborn se dejo arrebatar el libro tan fácil es… porque para eso lo trajo, sabía lo que pasaría y nada más lo llevo por pura diversión, eso está inspirado en una vez e las que salimos con nuestros amigos, entonces uno de ellos llevaba una lata de coca-cola, y por cómo no se la tomaba le preguntamos que para qué la quería, pero no nos respondió, entonces otro amigo hizo enojar a onii-chan y le quito la lata a Richi (quien era el dueño) y se la esparció por toda la cara a Terry XDDD fue tan gracioso, y nos dijo a las chicas que la llevaba para onii-chan XD, eso son los buenos amigos ^w^**

**En cuanto a Tsuna, pues como no sé cómo es su carácter en el futuro me tome la libertad de darle el carácter que le creo más apropiado, ¿qué piensan de él?**

Y ¿qué creen que planea Mukuro-sama?, quien se acerca a la respuesta le doy *revisa sus bolsillos* una ficha, una pelusa y una paleta de uva *susurra* para atraer Lambo´s, y no sé que más :3

Y, qué piensan del mpreg en Kyo-chan?, es importante saber!

**En fin, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas constructivas (destructivas no) y hasta el siguiente capi.**

**Chao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente que sigue este fic! Lamento mucho la demora, la verdad es que reprobé una materia y me alejaron de estos "aparatos del infierno" hasta pasarla! Y después cuando lo logre nos fuimos de vacaciones y apenas me dejaban acercarme a algo eléctrico porque mamá quería que fueran vacaciones familiares sin interrupciones . **

**Pero en fin, logre acércame de a veces a las computadoras y termine escribiendo un poco, espero que el capi guste un poco porque vemos algunas escenas del pasado!**

**Feliz Navidad atrasada ^^ y prospero Año Nuevo por si no actualizo, creo que esto será lo último que escribiré en el 2013, al menos de KHR**

**DISCLAIMER: pues los personajes continúan siendo de Akira-sensei, por tanto ella es la dueña, la historia si es original mía.**

**NOTAS: bueno, la serie termino hace tiempo, pero aun así advertiré de que esto está situado después de la saga del futuro, aunque en realidad me dan ganas de que se situé después de la ruptura de la maldición de los arcobalenos, puesto que como el final quedo muuuuuuuuuuuuy abierto a posibilidades abordare mi teoría yaoistica 2718 de lo que le paso a la serie ****(****✿◠‿◠****)****/**** , ****pero creo que el resto de las peleas se verán en el futuro :3, en el pasado hasta Byakuran llegaron :3**

**En fin, dudas siempre las pueden dejar en comentarios y las contestaré… a menos que impliquen spoilers!**

**En seguida se ve un poco de la relación de Hibari y su ex- novio**

**En fin, sin más que agregar (porque quizá lo olvide y no logro recordar…) ENJOY!**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

_Capitulo V: Diferentes puntos de vista._

La luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas de terciopelo logro despertar al adulto, el cual se restregó un ojo para asegurarse de haber despertado… y cayó en cuenta de algo, sintiendo como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua. Había un chico más bajito que él acostado en la cama, abrazándose a su cuerpo.

Entonces recordó que anoche cierto guardián del pasado ingreso a su habitación luciendo demasiado lindo y el término por ceder a sus bajos impulsos… se sonrojo.

Entonces vio la cara de su joven guardián, bastante relajada y sin el ceño fruncido, era bastante adorable.

Suspiro y salió cuidadosamente de la cama, asegurándose de no despertarlo, y se dirigió al baño. Lo que no sabía era que su guardián llevaba despierto un poco antes que él, tratando de no moverse, medio en shock-medio confundido. Una vez que el decimo jefe Vongola se hubiese metido en el baño Kyoya abrió los ojos, cerrando las manos en dos puños temblorosos, mordiendo sus labios fuertemente hasta casi hacerlos sangrar y esconder la cara roja entre las sabanas de huelen a él…

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

En otro lado, justamente en los extensos bosques que rodeaban la mansión Vongola se encontraban cuatro de los guardianes del decimo capo de la familia: la tormenta, la lluvia, el sol y el trueno; los cuales se encontraban inspeccionando cierto elemento desconocido junto a Lal Mirch, miembro del CEDEF.

-Esto fue lo que encontramos ayer –dijo la chica, mostrando un extraño objeto quemado hasta derretirse, color blanco grisáceo y rojo.

-Parece trabajo de la llama de la tormenta –dijo Gokudera pensativo.

-Es verdad, quien quiera que ha hecho esto no quería que viéramos el objeto –dijo Yamamoto pensativo y serio.

-Esto es extremadamente sospechoso –dijo Ryohei mientras veía hacia los arboles, como buscando que alguien fuera a salir en cualquier momento.

-De cualquier manera, quiero que se lo digan a Sawada y a Reborn cuanto antes –dijo Lal Mirch, la cual tenía un profundo ceño fruncido, esto era raro, puesto que lo que quiera que fue ese objeto quemado no era propiedad de Vongola, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa Lal-san? –dijo Lambo, con su actitud calmada de siempre (siempre que no lo asusten).

-En que esto no es de Vongola, en todo caso, esto fue encontrado a 9 km de la mansión, eso quiere decir…

-¡Las defensas han sido traspasadas! –dijo sorprendido Gokudera, se supone que estaban protegidos a un radio de 10 km al menos.

-Abra que informarle pronto a Tsuna –dijo Yamamoto, volteando el rostro en direcciona a la mansión.

-Hablando de Sawada –comenzó Lal mientras volvía a ponerse en pie, caminando junto a los demás, rodeando el perímetro y asegurando el área- ¿Por qué trajo a Hibari de 10 años atrás?, ¿no sería mejor contar con el Hibari de más experiencia? –en seguida comenzó a silbar, los pájaros del inmenso bosque le siguieron el sonidito.

-La verdad me gustaría saberlo.

-Yo también, pienso que el Hibari de esta época es mejor al extremo que el de antes –comento el sol un tanto tranquilo.

-Pues no me pregunten a mi –dijo de mal humor Gokudera- el decimo no me ha dicho nada –dijo en un susurro apenas audible, le molestaba mucho que su jefe mantuviera información en secreto de él, aunque intuía más o menos el por qué.

Lambo suspiro, en cuanto volvieran a la mansión tendría que viajar al pasado a ver cómo estaba Kyoya, seguramente él era el único (aparte de Reborn, obviamente) que sabia el porqué de mantener a Hibari Kyoya en el pasado, pero le prometió al decimo que no diría ni una palabra a nadie "_las paredes tienen oídos_" le decían Tsuna y Reborn.

Y era parcialmente verdad, Tsuna comento a su más fiel circulo que quizá había un traidor en Vongola.

Lambo dirigió su vista al cielo, tenía que recordar algo, _eso_ que ya había vivido tiempo atrás, no es algo que pudiera recordar realmente, pero cuando era un niño de 5 años recordaba haber ido al futuro donde estaban en guerra, recordaba cómo estaba asustado por tantas explosiones, y la mansión en llamas… cerró los ojos un momento apartando esos pensamientos y el intenso dolor de cabeza que le causaba pensarlos, ya se lo había comentado a Tsuna y Reborn, y aunque el primero había insistido en que no se preocupara Reborn lo hostigaba para que recordar más, Lambo era casi vidente por la cantidad de veces que había ido al futuro, pero Shuichi había dicho que entre menos supieran mejor, pero lo que le preocupaba a Lampo era que sabía que algo importante había vivido, más le era imposible recordar con claridad sin sentir el intenso dolor, y se preguntaba porque.

Metido en sus pensamientos decidió mirar al cielo, buscando respuestas a las preguntas tan profundas que a veces tenían, no era tan tonto después de todo… y entonces lo vio, un pequeño pájaro con la llama de la tormenta, revoloteando a kilómetros de ellos… pero se acercaba…

-¡En el cielo! –grito mientras apuntaba al lugar, los guardianes rápidamente posaron su mirada al cielo… la tormenta con truenos se avecinaba…

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

-Mukuro-sama, a estado "viendo" lo que Mukurowl por más de una hora –dijo preocupada la seudo guardiana de la niebla, sentada en el cómodo sofá de cuero del "despacho" de Mukuro.

Cuando esa mañana llego al despacho de su amigo, pues en todos estos años creía haber forjado amistad con el hombre frente a ella, lo vio usando el monóculo de Spade, con el tiempo desarrollo la técnica de poder ver las cosas que veían los seres que había poseído alguna vez sin necesidad de estar en sus cuerpos, era algo muy útil y también que podía servir después de mucho tiempo, aunque también complicado, "_es como ver la televisión, pero de los recuerdos de mis juguetes_" le explico a la chica del parche, aunque ella no estaba segura de entender. Pero en fin, el hombre de ojos heterocromaticos usaba el monóculo, del cual fluían las llamas de la niebla, en Mukurowl mientras veía sus recuerdos.

-Mukuro-sama…

-Kufufu~ -rio el autentico guardián de la niebla Vongola- mi querida Chrome –Chrome se puso seria, olvidando a Mukurowl, el cual voló a su regazo, cuando Mukuro no le decía "Nagi" es que era importante- lo que Mukurowl a gravado anoche es de suma importancia para nosotros, después de todo es la debilidad de Tsunayoshi-kun, además de que hay algo interesante –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Algo interesante? –pregunto la chica, abrazando fuertemente al búho de la caja de armas de la niebla.

-Había una pequeña alondra en la ventana blanca como nieve–sonría maliciosamente.

Chrome parpadeo y recordó una escena de manera vivida que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

«_Chrome estaba en una misión especial junto al guardián de la niebla y su novio, en Berlín, Alemania._

_Se encontraban persiguiendo a unos sujetos que habían robado tecnología de Giannini, tecnología realmente peligrosa, y uno de los principales sospechosos se encontraba en ese lugar, un lugar de mala muerte, véase como se viere._

_-****** -llamo Hibari al albino- los almacenes están cercanos –dijo, frunciendo el ceño._

_Se encontraban ciertamente en un lugar que era solo para almacenes, los cuales solían ser usados en la segunda guerra mundial y posteriormente desalojados._

_El de ojos rojos saco un GPS con la más avanzada tecnología de la época y comenzó a ver la pantalla sin parpadear._

_-Parece que le perdimos la pista, kolybel –dijo sonriéndole al guardián._

_Chrome podía jurar que la alondra se había sonrojado, tallo sus ojos y comprobó que quizá había sido su imaginación, además se preguntaba que significaba "kolybel", ya que era así como el novio de Kyoya lo llamaba._

_-Chrome, necesitamos de tus ilusiones –le dijo el ruso._

_La chica se sonrojo ante la encantadora sonrisa del albino… y luego se quedo helada ante la mirada más que asesina de la nube._

_-Entendido –dijo la chica, y luego hizo de su apariencia una ilusión._

_-Tranquilo Kyo –le dijo el albino al moreno, puesto que este se ponía de mal humor cada vez que tenía que estar cerca de una ilusión, por eso Chrome fue a la misión, era la única persona con llama del atributo niebla a la que Kyoya no golpeaba, pero sí que se ponía violento a la hora de "disfrazarse"._

_Chrome logro hacerlos pasar como 3 hombres altos de nacionalidad alemana, y comenzaron a caminar por los almacenes en mal estado…. Hasta que se encontraron con un hombre de traje, bien parecido._

_-Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? __(¿quién demonios son ustedes?)–pregunto huraño y con voz profunda._

_-Die Sie wirklich nicht über uns wissen? __(¿Realmente no sabes de nosotros?)–pregunto con una actitud de sorpresa fría- Mein Gott, sagte _er_, dass alle wissen, würde (Dios mío, el dijo que todos sabrían) –dijo en un tono de exasperación y enojo._

_Chrome ya había trabajado 3 veces con él, y aunque el dúo entre Hibari y él era increíble (hasta de ver) lo especial del peliblanco era su capacidad de mentir, era tan bueno que la gente no dudaba de él, decía las palabras justas en el momento justo y con las expresiones adecuadas, como en este caso, además que era bueno analizando gente, sabría que tan importantes eran y cuanto confianza tenían, sus aliados en ellos y ellos en sí mismos._

_Entonces el hombre se vio visiblemente nervioso._

_-_Er_ hat wirklich nichts sagen (realmente él no me dijo nada) –dijo de manera extraña, apuntándolos con una pistola._

_-Dann sind Sie nicht wirklich so wichtig waren, wie Sie es gedacht (entonces no eras tan importante como él creia) –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, apuntándolo con un arma también- Maurer, wenn Sie die Honneurs zu machen (alondra, si haces los honores.)_

_Hibari sonrió de manera tétrica, según la ilusionista y cerrar los ojos al saber lo que estaba por presenciar._

_Al abrirlos vio a una alondra realmente hermosa, pero extrañamente blanca como la nieve, sobre volar el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que había suplicado en alemán antes del tiroteo que había atraído al resto…»_

Chrome parpadeo, decidida a olvidar el resto, pero recordó que una alondra blanca como la nieve volaba cerca de los cuerpos sin vida y recordaba al ex de Kyoya decir "Lark nebesa (alondra de los cielos)"

-¿Qué piensas Nagi? –pregunto Mukuro intrigado al ver a su… am… al ver a la chica pensativa.

-En que ****** siempre tenía una alondra blanca revoloteando a su alrededor en las misiones–comento con cierto aire pensativo.

Eso era algo que Mukuro por supuesto sabia, no en balde seguía a Hibari a cada lado que iba con él, después de todo ese ruso jamás le inspiro confianza… era _demasiado_ perfecto para la nube Vongola, y por eso mismo es que no era de fiar, parecía como si hubiese nacido para ser la otra mitad de Kyoya.

-Bueno, pues si había una alondra en la ventana…

-Eso quiere decir que están muy cerca –dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Mukuro asintió y luego un segundo después se escucharon explosiones, cerca de la barrera, al sur de la mansión…

╔═. .══════╗  
~2718~  
╚══════. .═╝

~10 años atrás~

Tsuna estaba en clases, pero no estaba realmente concentrado, tenía un horrible presentimiento que no podía alejar de su mente, sentía que su corazón se oprimía nada más de pensar en Hibari-san.

A su lado Yamamoto y adelante Gokudera lo veían preocupado. Ayer el guardián de la nube Vongola había sido alcanzado por la bazooka de 10 años y el Hibari del futuro había aparecido medio desnudo en medio de la escuela… si, no fue la mejor visión del mundo (N/A: pero hay quienes matarían por ver a Kyo-chan medio desnudo (*p*)/), Tsuna recordó que casi se desmaya después de gritar fuertemente, Gokudera miro con asco a otro lado, Yamamoto se sonrojo, Reborn sonrió de manera rara y Lambo se quedo estático mirando al hombre frente suyo.

Cuando Tsuna se recupero de su casi desmayo… en realidad Reborn salto y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago despertándolo por el intenso dolor, después de que pasara el momentáneo shock decidieron buscar ropa para "otona Hibari-san", encontrando un poco de ropa del entrenador de física, y después condujeron a Hibari-san -el cual se burlaba levemente de su comportamiento infantil al verlo desnudo (semi), esperando no haberles "revolucionado" las hormonas- a la casa del castaño, lo bueno es que su madre aun no había venido. Esperaban respuestas del azabache, pero este dijo que estaba muy cansado, se dio un baño –sin permiso- e ignorando a todos se durmió en la cama del castaño, Tsuna renegó hasta que Hibari saco a Roll, haciendo que se multiplicase y "acordonara" la zona de la cama. Tsuna durmió en el suelo tras las burlas y patadas de Reborn.

Esa mañana al despertar deseo interrogar a Hibari-san, pero Reborn le dejo una nota donde le decía que él y Hibari habían salido "de compras" –Tsuna se quedo con la boca abierta tras leer "_de compras"_- y que llegarían hasta la tarde. Así que solo le quedaba esperar a que las clases finalizaran, pero el reloj parecía ir insoportablemente lento a propósito, puesto que ya le pareció estar sentado 2 años y a penas era el receso.

Al salir con sus amigos a comer, acompañados de Kyoko-chan y de Kurokawa-san –onii-san se comportaba extrañamente extraño, más de lo normal, evitando la mirada con la pelinegra- , subieron al techo a comer su obento.

En todo lo que llevaban de la jornada escolar Tsuna escucho a los estudiantes cuchichear extrañados de la falta de presencia del prefecto demonio, y como algunos aprovechaban haciendo travesuras, ignorando al resto de gigantescos miembros del comité de disciplina, que en vano intentaban apaciguar a los estudiantes busca bullas.

Y Tsuna los oía festejar "que Hibari no este es como navidad, pero 100 veces mejor", "Dios mío, esta escuela es el paraíso sin ese prefecto estúpido", "ojala Hibari nunca venga, la vida es mejor sin él", este y otros comentarios se oía por los pasillos, de parte de los estudiantes, eso enojaba a Tsuna de manera que ni el mismo reconocía, ¿por qué ninguno se preguntaba si Hibari estaría bien?, ¿por qué nadie se mostraba preocupado por el paradero de la alondra?, ¿por qué todos hablaban tan cruelmente de él? Entonces Tsuna se pregunto si Hibari no se sentiría solo, pues a excepción de Kusakabe-san los demás miembros tampoco parecían realmente preocupados por el presidente de su comité, Tsuna se sentía enojado y frustrado con los estudiantes de la escuela.

-Me pregunto si Hibari-san estará bien –pregunto Kyoko quedamente.

Tsuna casi se atraganta con su onigiri.

-Déjalo Kyoko –dijo Hana, la cual no estaba muy feliz de almorzar con dame-Tsuna y su bola de amigos-monos- todos estamos mejor sin él.

-No digas eso –dijo Tsuna enojado y poniéndose de pie, el resto de alumnado presente en el techo se giro al ver a dame-kun alzar la voz- ¿Por qué todos dicen cosas tan malas de Hibari-san?, a veces el es malo y también un poco violento, pero realmente se preocupa por la seguridad de todos y de Nami Chuu, ¿Por qué todos se alegran de que no esté? Podría estar herido o algo así y en cambio todos están celebrando lo bonita que es la vida sin Hibari-san, pero apuesto a que todos se arrepentirían de estar aquí sin él.

Respiro entre jadeos por haber hablado muy alto y de corrido, pero se entendió cada palabra que dijo, se sonrojo un poco y se fue del techo tras la mirada azorada de todos.

Cuando las clases se reanudaron Kyoko le susurro.

-Que amable eres Tsuna-kun, por preocuparte por tus amigos –le sonrió la castaña.

El castaño se sonrojo un poco, pero extrañamente su corazón no latió tan rápido como solía latir.

Al salir de la escuela Tsuna y el resto de sus guardianes fueron a la casa del decimo, a intentar preguntarle al Hibari adulto del por qué de no haber vuelto a su época y el por qué de que Hibari-san aun no regresará.

-Bienvenido Tsu-kun, adelante chicos –los saludo sonriente Nana Sawada, madre del decimo y considerada madre de muchos otros tantos, luego ella se metió a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena.

-Wajajajaja –se escucho la risa del pequeño de 5 años, el cual venia corriendo del piso superior.

-Lambo regresa –dijo I-pin, la cual perseguía a Lambo- ese chocolate no es tuyo.

-Wajajaja, todos los chocolates son de Lambo-san! –decía entre gritos el niño baka… vaca , el cual entró en la sala

-Vaca estúpida, deja de hacer ruido en momentos tan importantes como este –dijo Gokudera enojado, comenzando a perseguir al pequeño guardián de Tsuna, el cual se le escapaba fácilmente, Yamamoto a su lado solo reía mientras Ryohei se ponía "al extremo" a atrapar a Lambo.

-Que ruidosos –dijo una profunda voz adulta.

Por la escaleras descendía el Hibari de 26 años, el cual llevaba una yukata de color gris y negro con algunos estampados de grullas, la cual se le veía muy bien, Tsuna se avergonzó sin saber muy bien el por qué, en el hombro de Hibari venia nada más y nada menos que el arcobaleno del sol, Reborn.

-Chaossu –saludo el hitman.

-Nada de chaossu Reborn, en la mañana estaba muy preocupado al no ver a Hibari-san… itte! –Reborn le había dado una patada que lo mando al suelo.

-Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada –dijeron sus tres guardianes preocupados.

-Hm –dijo simplemente el Hibari adulto.

-A callar dame-Tsuna, si fueras un buen jefe entonces te abrías dado cuenta de que la presencia de tu guardián se alejaba.

-Deberían hacer algo con la niña –dijo Hibari mientras subía de nuevo, entonces Tsuna recordó que a I-pin le gusta Hibari, y cuando la vio noto que la cuenta regresiva ya iba por el 2 y lo más rápido que pudo la mando a volar, y en seguida se escucho una explosión.

-A salvo –dijo Tsuna con alivio.

-¿Y bien dame-Tsuna?, ¿no interrogaras a Hibari?

-Ah, es verdad.

Y así, Tsuna y el resto de sus guardianes subieron al cuarto, donde Hibari descansaba a sus anchas en la cama del cielo vongola.

-Etto, Hibari-san

-¿Qué quieres herbívoro, habla rápido? –dijo la nube sin mirar al cielo.

-¿Qué hace el Hibari-san del futuro aquí?, ¿dónde esta el Hibari-san de esta época? –pregunto Tsuna sin apartar los ojos del guardián mientras tomaba asiento en la mesita baja del cuarto junto a los demás.

-Solo dire que estaré aqui todo lo que mi yo del pasado decida.

-¿Qué significa eso?, no estas respondiendo nada a lo que el juudaime pregunta –dijo Gokudera enojado al ver que el guardián ni miraba a su adorado jefe.

-Significa que el omnívoro, Sawada Tsunayoshi a decidido que es más prudente que permanezca en el pasado y que mi yo de hace 10 años se encargue de ciertas cosas en el futuro.

-¿Y qué cosas podrían ser? –pregunto esta vez Reborn, sentado en una de las rodillas flexionadas de Hibari.

-Una guerra.

-¡Ota! –exclamaron los adolescentes impresionados.

-Que ruidosos –dijo Hibari, el cual se había tapado los oídos- algo así, hay una familia que desde hace tiempo a deseado destruís la nuestra, mucho antes que todas las demás, y al fin han conseguido miembros lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear con nosotros.

-P-pero, ¡por qué solo Hibari-san…? ¿O nosotros también…?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Hibari frunciendo el ceño mientras les daba la espalda, acomodándose para dormir de nuevo, Reborn salto al hombro más cercano, el del sol- como si unos niños pudieras pelear.

-¡Claro que podemos! –Gokudera se puso en pie, indignado- nosotros fuimos lo que peleamos con Byakuran.

-Eso fue porque nosotros no teníamos los anillos que Sawada destruyo, y ustedes tenia mejores posibilidades.

-¿Entonces por qué Hibari si ha ido? –pregunto Yamamoto extrañado.

Pero Hibari no dijo nada.

-Hibari-san

-¡Oe Hibari! ¡no puedes dormirte mientras te habla la gente al extremo!

-O-O-niisan

-Es verdad, aunque el decimo esta preocupado por Hibari del pasado tú solo lo ignoras como si nada bastardo.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar mientras cenamos la comida de mama –dijo Reborn sonriente, aunque por dentro estaba un poco preocupado por lo que Hibari le había dicho…

«_-Y bien… ¿por qué estas aquí Hibari?_

_-Sawada ha decidido que yo no participare en "la guerra"_

_-Eso no me extraña mucho de dame-Tsuna, pero, ¿por qué estas en el pasado?, ¿por qué el Hibari de esta época a sido convocado si Tsuna decidió que tú no pelearás?_

_-Porque no les soy de utilidad ahora, no me puedo enfrentar al enemigo._

_-…_

_-Porque el enemigo es… alguien importante para mi. _

_-No es como si te conociera mucho, pero parece que has cambiado radicalmente en 10 años… no, más bien cambiaste desde la última vez que nos vimos en la pelea contra Millfiore._

_-Podría ser que al estar rodeado de tanto herbívoro inútil algo de su estúpido sentimentalismo se me ha pegado._

_-Pues no se que decir ahora, pero te lo diré Hibari, se que estas escondiendo más, y te daré hasta mañana por la noche para revelármelo…_

_-Oh si no… ¿Qué harás… bebe?_

_-Hm –sonrisa del Hitman-entonces no me quedará más remedio que hacer que me lo reveles…_»

Antes de que todos salieran Reborn le dio un ultimo vistazo a Hibari, presentía lo que estaba por pasar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba inseguro, eso le molestaba mucho.

-Bueno, mañana me lo diras –y salió de la habitación.

En la cama Hibari solo tenia los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir, aunque bien sabia que el asesino profesional sabría que estaba despierto, aun así agradeció que lo dejara solo un momento, odiaba que todos estuvieran reunido y siendo tan ruidosos como siempre, pero no diría nada, eso podría afectar el futuro, Shoichi le dijo que estaría en el pasado por tiempo indefinido, y que en ese lapso debía causar el mínimo de desastres y revelar lo mínimo del futuro, porque si decía algo de más… podría perder a Tsuna…

-Estúpidos sentimientos herbívoros –dijo Hibari en un suspiro, odiando estar tan débil en ese momento, débil en muchos sentidos.

Y abajo, en el comedor…

-Tsu-kun, toma, llévaselo al guapo hermano de tu amigo.

-¿eh?

-Bueno, Reborn-kun me dijo que era el hermano mayor de tu amigo- am- Hibari-kun ¿verdad?, y que necesitaba quedarse aquí un tiempo porque se había peleado con sus padres, se buen chico y llevale esto, y dile que no se preocupe, que todo se arreglará.

-Pero caa-san, no creo que…

-Tú puede Tsu-kun, es el hermano de tu amiguito, ¿verdad?

-_si supieras… caa-san_ –penso el castaño mientras se retiraba de la mesa al haber terminado su cena, viendo como sus amigos y el resto de los huéspedes discutían y se divertían.

Subió las escaleras donde se encontró con Hibari-´san, sentado en la cama y mirando por la ventana, ya era de nopche.

-Etto… Hibari-san, aquí esta la cena, caa-san a insistido en que cene.

-Esta bien, dejala allí y largo.

-Este es mi cuarto –dijo en un murmullo.

-No me importa, quiero estar solo ahora.

Tsuna estaba por irse, cuando se armo un poco de valor.

-Ano saa Hibari-san, todo estará bien, así que no se preocupe por favor –sentía sonrojarse- usted sabe lo fuerte que es, asi que Hibari-san derrotará a todos, así que no se preocupe Hibari-san –dijo el castaño, aunque se sentía un poco tonto- creo que estoy molestando mucho a Hibari-san, entonces…

-Gracias, Tsunayoshi –dijo de pronto el guardián.

Y los ojos metalicos de la nube se encontraron con los ojos castaños del cielo…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Fin del capi, lamento mucho la demora, pero creo que el capi me salió bien… dentro de lo que cabe **

**En fin, como se me acaba el tiempo en el inter, gracias por comentar y leer la historia, me hacen feliz, espero la sigan al final, aunque no respondo muchos comentarios ñ.ñ, en fi, lo vuelvo a decir, Feliz Navidad atrasada y prospero año nuevo, que el 2014 nos traiga mucho yaoi :3**

**Dudas, sugerencias, tomates, o lo que sea, adelante, déjenme sus comentarios!**

**Enamorado de Kyoko-chan, lo continuare el próximo año**

**UNA VEZ MAS PREGUNTO, QUE PIENSAN DEL MPREG? Porque tengo votos positivos XD Dejen sus respuestas de lo que piensan al respecto**

**Chao~**


End file.
